Against All Odds
by Myke Trajik85
Summary: Myke Trajik is a newly Signed WWE Superstar. He is a 23 year old Wrestler who will do whatever he has to to rise to the top. Featuring John Cena, Randy Orton, Mr McMahon, Coachman, Umaga, Shawn Michaels


**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

A newly signed WWE Superstar, Myke Trajik, enters through the back entrance to the Staples Center. His figure about 6'3", 267 pounds, he walks down the brightly lit hallway to the Superstars locker room. Suddenly, he is shoved out of the way, by none other than Randy Orton, "Get the hell outta the way chump..." he said as he gave that damn shit-eating grin he usually did. Myke took off his shades, and glared at Orton, his baby blue eyes staring a hole through him, his long blonde hair tracing his face, he said "The name's Myke". Orton simply turned to face him, and scoffed "it doesn't matter who you are, when you are someone like me, you tend to know who's a threat and who's not... and you....'Myke' he said sarcastically, then got into Myke's face, "are definately no threat to me". he gave that damn grin again as he turned and walked down the hall to the catering table.

Thinking to himself as he entered the locker room, he mumbled "What a jackass" he shook his head as he sat his luggage down, and he himself sits down, he looks around to all the other Superstars in the locker room sitting back and chilling and waiting.

John Cena walks over and Myke immediately stands up, Cena smirked and stood in front of him, he then said "Yo, I heard your new to the roster, so as Raw's reigning WWE Champ, I want to welcome you to the show. Cena shakes Myke's hand. "Congrats for making it to the big time, but uh, dawg, I gotta warn ya about Orton". He looks him dead in the eyes. "He is all about himself, and he doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants", The so-called "Legend Killer" tried bashing my dome in to get my title, so don't think for a minute he won't do worse to you". Myke scoffed "HA! Orton...that piece of shit wouldn't be here if it weren't for his 'Daddy'. I can take care of myself, I don't need your 'help' Champ". Cena gave him a glare, and said, "Aight man, be mister macho, but when your laid out on a stretcher, don't say I didn't tell you so". With that, Cena turned and walked away.

Myke leaves the locker room and is approached by Johnathan Coachman, " Mr. Trajik, I need to speak to you about your match tonight", he sighs and says "I'm listening Coach, what about my match tonight?" Coach continues, "Well, me being Mr. McMahon's" Executive Assistant", he has told me you will be facing someone fresh from the new draft", Myke gives an arrogant smirk, "Well, who... am I going to defeat tonight to move up the title ranks?"Coach laughs, "Well Mr. Trajik, what I meant to say is your 'opponents' tonight will be Umaga and Orton " Myke's smirk quickly became a raged scowl, "Well Orton I can beat 1-2-3 no problem, but... WHY Umaga??!! he asked. Coach answered "Quite simply and quite frankly... Mr. McMahon doesn't think you have what it takes in this business"

He glared at Coach, "Well I guess I'll have to show all of you exactly what I'm capable of in that damn ring, whether I beat Orton or Umaga, I WILL be victorious here tonight"

He gets ready for his match, his ring attire on and his body fully stretched, he waits behind the curtain waiting for his entrance to hit, Shawn Michaels walks up to Myke and spoke, "Good luck, you sure as hell gonna need it", Myke turns around and stares eye to eye with HBK, and says, "I don't need luck, I need a miracle"

His music hits, and he gulps back the nervousness and the anxiety, he walked through the curtains and ran down the ramp and jumped up to the apron, ducking under the 2nd rope, he stood in the ring waiting for his fate, his palms sweaty his legs made of rubber, he thought to himself, "Well Myke... this is it, the big time, even though you have NO CHANCE to win tonight".

Orton's music hit, and he gave that grin he normally gave while throwing his arms in the air like a fucking idiot who is full of himself. he strode down to the ring, stopping before the apron to mock Myke. Myke just simply gave Orton the one finger salute.

J.R. and The King both finally come in to commentate on the match, "Well King I dont think this new talent has a chance to beat both Orton and Umaga here tonight" The King chimes in and says "For once J.R. I'd have to agree with you, I mean look at the kid, he's more nervous than Lita with a pregnancy test"

Umaga's music hits, Umaga started screaming in Samoan, Myke thought to himself, "God speak some damn english" All 3 men were in the ring now, that's when he felt he was fucked....Then Myke had an idea........

**Chapter 2- The Ideas of One**

The bell rings, Umaga runs straight at Myke, he ducks and swings around, and clotheslines Umaga. Orton gives Myke a reverse neckbreaker, he lies on the mat holding his neck in pain as he rolls outside to the arena floor. Umaga goes outside the ring and picks him up off the floor, grabbing him by the throat, Myke gives a swift kick to his shriveled monkey testicles and Umaga goes down to his knees. As Myke goes to knee Umaga in the face, Orton grabs him and throws him into the ring pole. Myke hits the pole hard his head gushing blood. Rolling into his eyes, he wipes the blood from his face and Umaga picks him up and slams him to the padded concrete, needless to say the concrete isn't padded much. Myke lays there on the floor, his face matted with splotches of blood.

All of a sudden, Orton shoves Umaga, they start arguing and pushing each other, then they started throwing fists. Myke seen this and figured it was his chance to get his plan into action. The ref started counting and Orton and Umaga both roll into the ring, Umaga slams Orton to the mat, Myke grabbed a chair and threw it into the ring, the ref hadn't seen it so he climbed into the ring and got between Umaga and Orton.

Umaga goes to clothesline Myke and he ducks, the clothesline hitting the ref. Myke thought to himself nows my chance, he picked up the chair and swung for Umagas head, it collided with a loud metallic thud, Umaga falls to the mat. Myke thinks Okay one more to go, He quickly spun around and got caught with the RKO.

The ref knocked out, Orton had no one to count, Myke slowly stirred and got to his knees, Orton in the corner of the ring, started running towards Myke with the intention on punting his head off his shoulders.

Myke seeing this, ducks and slams into Orton with a vicious knee, he gets up and grabs the chair, Orton doubled over in pain, he swings the chair over the back of orton's head, his body crashing to the mat, Myke sees the ref stir, he throws the chair from the ring and Pins Umaga, 1...2... Kick out, Myke slams a fist to the mat in frustration, he got to his feet, and grappled Umaga, he crossed Umaga's arms and gave him the Straight Jacket Slam, his Finisher, Orton still knocked out cold, he pins Umaga again... 1.....2.....3! Bell Rings..par

Lillian Garcia Announces "Here is your Winner.... Myke Trajik!"

Myke rolls out of the ring and walks up to Lillian and grabs the mic, he begins to speak, "VINCE! Is this the best you got? You Don't think I have what it takes to make it in this business? Well i'm here to prove you WRONG!!!!" With that, he dropped the mic to the floor and walked up the ramp...

**Backstage-**

Vince McMahon stands in front of Myke, he speaks with a very aggravated tone, "JUST who the HELL do you think you ARE?!" "Calling me out like that on LIVE TV?" Myke Looks at Vince eye to eye, "I'm just trying to prove to you that I have what it takes here on RAW"

Vince gives Myke a sly grin... "Ill tell you what, in the "interest of fairness" I'll give you a chance to prove yourself here next week... On RAW...where you will face... Vince pauses to think, he smirks, Next week, you will be facing one on one, "The Cerebral Assassin" Triple H!" Myke looks at Vince with a look of slight worry on his face, he gulped back his fear. Vince goes on to say, "Oh and by the way, it'll be a HELL IN A CELL MATCH!" Vince shouted in his Authoritive Voice, Vince walks away.

Triple H stood behind Myke and as he spun around to go to his locker room, he stood nose to pointy nose with "The Game", Triple H smirked at him, "you know... you pissed Vince off quite well, but.... Triple H got forehead to forehead with Myke, "There is NO WAY your gonna walk out of here next week, If it means I have to smash your face in with my sledge, then so be it, but, you my friend WILL NOT WALK OUT of here next week.

Myke got pissed and forced his forehead into Triple H's, "Well we'll have to see about that, won't we? he turned and let down his guard for a split second, suddenly Triple H kicked him in the gut and set him up for the pedigree, Up and Down Myke went

He awoke about 5 minutes later, his head pounding and his vision blurry, he slowly stood up. "Damn, how am i gonna survive next week?"


End file.
